Shared Destiny
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Ashi finally finds Jack after he leaves. Bloody and dying. She patches him up and then keeps patching him up for days afterward. Maybe not the best start to a journey to find his lost sword. Read to find out what destiny has in store for these two. JackxAshi
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Samurai Jack or any of the characters.

* * *

Lost Now Found

Ashi slowed to a stop at the top of the hill, staring down into the ruins at the green mist filling it. He had to be here. Somewhere. He had to be. She dropped off of her horse just as a gentle breeze blew past them from the direction of the town. Shivers ran down Ashi's spine and her horse screamed, rearing up and turning way before taking off at a gallop. Ashi cursed before turning back to the village, drawing her twin daggers and starting down the hill. After a few minutes, she stopped before the mist. She hesitated. It could be poison. It could make her hallucinate. It could do almost anything. She took a breath and stepped into it.

"Ashi!" her mother's voice spat. "What are you doing? Return to Aku at once!"

"No mother," Ashi said. "I'm going to save Jack."

"Save him?" her mother spat. "He left you for dead!"

"No!" Ashi said. "He needs my help!"

"He abandoned you!" her responded angrily. "Return now and the great Aku may yet spare your life."

"Aku is a monster!" Ashi snapped, glaring back at the towering figure of her mother for the first time. "I will never serve him again. I'm going to help Jack kill him!"

Her mother glared at her for a moment before disappearing. Ashi turned, walking through the mist, tense and with her daggers ready. Then, finally, she stepped out into a massive open area and looked around. Even through the fog she could see the destruction. Buildings destroyed and burned, skeletons spread everywhere, broken weapons scattered across the ground. This village had been obliterated long ago. And since then Aku's evil had made the village rot.

She walked through the open area then stopped as she reached a cemetery. The graves were fresh, and there were dozens of them, each marked with a weapon. Ashi slowly made her way into it, swords ready as he eyes scanned the cemetery. Then, she stopped. There were a pair of graves with a massive stone marker each as opposed to the weapons. There was also something on top of it. She squinted to see through the fog but it was no good. She stepped forward and felt her foot land in something thick and wet. She looked down, eyes widening as she saw blood, her dagger falling from her hand instantly as her eyes followed the trail to the thing before the graves.

"Jack!" Ashi cried, hurrying forward, dropping to her knees beside him.

There was a deep gash across his chest and a stab wound all the way through his abdomen. His less serious wounds included smaller cuts all over his body and his left arm being bent the wrong way. She gently lifted him, holding him in her lap as she tried to slow his bleeding.

"Who is it?" Jack rasped. "Ashi?"

"I'm here," Ashi said. "Hang on Jack. I'll save you."

"Why?" Jack asked. "I abandoned you."

"Be quiet," Ashi said. "Talking's going to make it worse."

"I am sorry, Ashi," Jack said, staring up at her as she tore her own right sleeve off, beginning to bandage his stab wound. "It had to be me. I had to be alone. But, I failed. I could not do it. I do not deserve to be saved."

"Shut up!" Ashi said, gritting her teeth as her eyes began to water. "I'm not letting you die. Not until you help me stop Aku. You owe me for abandoning me. Don't you dare abandon me again!"

Jack stared at her before looking to the graves. She glanced at them to see that they were husband and wife.

"My parents," Jack said. "I don't know where their bodies are. But this was my home. I had to honor the fallen."

"It's fine," Ashi said, struggling to slow his bleeding. "Now just hold still and stop talking Jack, or i'll have to knock you out."

Jack nodded and Ashi finished bandaging his gash before giving him an apologetic look.

"This will hurt, a lot," Ashi said.

Then, she snapped his arm back around into its proper place and he shouted in pain. Once it was reset, she used a strip of her bodysuit across the stomach to form a sling, leaving her midriff exposed from low on her hips to about two inches above her navel. Once that was done, she carefully picked him up, carrying him away from the cemetery and into one of the ruined buildings, finding a bed and setting him on top of it gently.

"Hang on Jack," Ashi said. "I'm going to get a blanket."

He nodded weakly, beginning to have trouble staying awake. A few moments later, she returned, tearing one blanket into strips and re-bandaging his wounds, doing a better job this time, then covered him with the other.

"Where did you...learn to bandage wounds?" Jack asked.

"I wanted to be able to prolong my usefulness if necessary," Ashi said quietly.

"Thank you Ashi," Jack smiled before drifting off to sleep.

Ashi sat silently beside him as he slept, eyes alternating between scanning around them for any threats and scanning him to make sure his bandages were holding. Minutes turned into hours, which dragged on into days. Finally, after three days, Ashi was at the end of her rope. Her head was beginning to bob even as she stood and trained with her daggers to stay awake.

"You have been watching over me?" Jack's voice suddenly asked.

"Yes," Ashi nodded, turning to him, vision blurred with sleep deprivation. "How do you feel?"

She walked over to him slowly, kneeling beside the bed.

"I am in pain," Jack said. "But I will live. Thanks to you."

Ashi nodded slowly.

"I need to...change your bandages," Ashi mumbled, swaying slightly.

"You must rest," Jack said. "I can take care of my wounds now. Sleep. I will watch over you."

"I'm fine," Ashi said. "Besides. We need to...leave this place. My father's corruption is...strong here."

"I know," Jack said. "But we cannot leave if you cannot stay awake. Rest. I will protect you."

Ashi smiled slightly, barely awake.

"Why are you...always...protecting me?" Ashi asked before yawning. "Even when...I wanted to...kill you."

Then, her head fell forward and she was asleep. Jack climbed off of the bed and carefully used his good arm to lift her onto the bed, a feat which was easier said than done. Once she was in the bed, Jack moved through the house, searching everything that was left. Finally he found a room with sewing supplies and got a needle. After that, he went back three rooms to the house's weapons room and got as much bow string as he could find. Then, he walked back to the room he had left Ashi in, carefully stitching his gash and the front of his stab wound closed.

With that done, he picked up Ashi's knife and watched her for a moment before leaving, heading to his old home. It took only a matter of minutes to retrieve his father's non-magical sword from over the bed and return to Ashi's side, sitting down with the sword across his lap. It felt good to have a katana again. Even if it wasn't _his_ katana.

As he sat, he closed his eyes, listening. The wind whispered past the open doorway constantly. Outside, it began to rain. He listened carefully, ignoring the wind. And the rain. Ignoring Ashi's calm, slow breathing. Finally, he heard it. A horse snorted somewhere in the distance. He stood, opening his eyes and looking out the door, seeing the Horseman and staring at him, the Horseman doing the same.

"Not yet," Jack muttered. "I require more time."

The horse snorted again before the Horseman turned, riding away into the fog. Jack sat back down and sighed, the hand that had been tightly clutching his sword releasing its grip as Jack forced himself to calm down. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes again, listening carefully. he heard no movement, machine or otherwise. Then, hours later, Ashi finally stirred, rolling over before her eyes fluttered open. Jack looked over at her as she sat up, yawning, then smiled at him.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," Ashi smiled. "Did anything happen?"

"No," Jack said. "Come. We must leave."

"Alright," Ashi nodded. "Where to?"

"I have a friend who lives not far from here," Jack said.

Ashi nodded and they walked out of the village, heading West into a forest. After several hours, they finally reached a small town where they bought a pair of horses. Then, they continued on. After roughly another half day of riding, Jack slowed to a stop, drawing his sword.

"What is it?" Ashi asked.

"I'm not sure," Jack said. "But I don't like it."

Ashi drew her daggers, looking around. Suddenly, a dozen robots designed as ninjas fell from the trees around them. Jack leapt off of his horse instantly, meeting one in midair, their swords clashing loudly. Jack flipped over the ninja, kicking him down into the ground then landed on him, driving his sword into the back of his head, oil spraying out of the hole. He looked up at Ashi, who was struggling to fend off three blades at once with her daggers. Finally, a sword slashed her horse's throat and a robot kicked the horse over, making it land on top of Ashi, pinning her and making her drop her daggers.

"Ashi!" Jack shouted, leaping over the horse and slashing the three stabs heading for her aside then slashed the robots.

The last eight all slowly moved to surround Jack as Ashi struggled to get out from under the horse.

"Stay where you are, Ashi," Jack said. "I will handle them."

Two charged and Jack began to fend off their blows, grateful that he spent about three years training to wield a sword entirely one handed. try as he might though, the robots were too skilled for him to be able to counter. Finally, a third joined in, slashing Jack across the back. He shouted in pain just before the other two stabbed him through the abdomen.

"Jack!" Ashi shrieked.

Jack spun, killing all three before falling to his knees and slowly pulling the blades out. He stood again as the last five charged. He narrowed his eyes then turned, leaping over one of them and sprinting at a tree. The five followed only for him to leap off of the tree and slash three. He rolled under a slash and stood, diverting a stab into the one that had attacked him before splitting the last up the front. Then, he spun, slashing the other one. The last of the ninjas fell to the ground and he sighed, sheathing his sword before staggering over to Ashi and kneeling beside the horse, gritting his teeth and beginning to try to lift it, blood pooling under him rapidly.

"Stop!" Ashi gasped. "I can do it!"

Jack ignored her, lifting the horse enough for her to scramble out from under it. Then, she caught him as he began to collapse. She quickly pulled the bandages and needle and thread she had gotten at the town where they got the horses, and quickly stitched and bandaged his newest wounds. Then, she lifted him back onto his horse, climbing up behind him and spurring the horse forward at a fast gallop. Jack began to lean forward so she wrapped an arm around him, holding him against her.

"Hang on Jack," Ashi said. "Just hold on a little longer. Please."

After a couple more minutes, they left the trees into a large open field with a massive town surrounded by a massive wall with soldiers in heavy armor lining the top of the wall. Ashi spurred the horse faster but yanked on the reins, stopping it as they soldiers all aimed either bows or guns at them.

"Who goes there?" a soldier asked, voice distorted by their helmet.

"Please help!" Ashi shouted. "Samurai Jack is dying!"

Instantly the gates were thrown open and soldiers rushed out, grabbing them and yanking her off the horse, treating Jack much more gently. They were both rushed into the village and Jack was taken away as Ashi was dragged into a massive fortress and dropped before a throne, a broadsword held to her throat. Before her, a woman with clothes that were too small, red hair in a pony tail, and freckles sat in a throne.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"My name is Ashi," Ashi said. "Former follower of Aku. Jack saved my life, please, you have to help him."

"We are," the woman said. "Our healers are tending to him."

Ashi eyed the swords in the room. Everyone had one.

"Please tell me you don't mean witch doctors," Ashi said.

"Of course not," the woman snorted. "We have the best medical technology we could steal from Aku. Jack will be fine. You...not so much. You see, former or not, you served Aku once. And so, you will most likely be put to death. However, we will allow my father to decide your fate."

Ashi nodded and waited on her knees, the sword pressing painfully into her throat.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Samurai Jack or any of the characters. Obviously, I started this story before season five episode six came out. I didn't realize that it was the spirit of death, or that Ashi had actually been naked the entire freaking time. And now it's too late to take back. Anyway. enjoy chapter two.

* * *

Holding the Line

Jack stirred slightly, feeling a severe burning sensation in his wounds and groaning. He began to lift a hand but someone caught it, pushing it back down.

"Don't try to move, laddie," a familiar voice said. "Ya were hurt pretty bad. What happened to ya?"

"My friend," Jack said, opening his eyes and staring at the ghost of the Scotsman, hovering beside him. "What happened to you?"

"Aku," the Scotsman said. "We tried to fight him. But we were a wee bit outmatched. So I stayed behind to give me precious daughters time to escape."

"I see," Jack nodded before looking around for Ashi, eyes widening when he didn't see her. "Ashi? Where is Ashi? Is she alright?"

"If ya mean the lass who said she used to work for Aku, me daughters aught to have her in the throne room," the Scotsman said. "She's awaiting my permission to execute the lass."

"Please, she is a friend of mine," Jack said. "She has saved my life twice now."

"Has she now?" the Scotsman asked. "Very well. I will tell me daughter to let her live. You go to sleep. You're bein' healed by me celtic magic."

Jack nodded and lay back, closing his eyes and trying to fall back to sleep. As he did, the Scotsman floated to the throne room, stopping beside his daughter.

"What...what are you?" Ashi gaped, staring at him.

"I'm a ghost, lass," the Scotsman said. "And you, are free."

"What?" the woman in the throne demanded.

"She's a friend of Jack's," the Scotsman said. "I'll not have her blood spilt in this house. She's free. Besides, I can sense Aku is coming."

"She's lured them here!" the woman shrieked instantly.

"No lassie," the Scotsman said. "Aku has come for us. If he knew Jack was here, you'd all be dead already."

"I'll fight them," Ashi said. "I'll stop the army when they get here."

The Scotsman studied her face for a moment before nodding.

"I must stay here to heal Jack," the Scotsman said. "He should be fully healed in an hour. Me daughters will wait on top of the wall. Good luck lass."

"Thank you," Ashi said before walking out of the room and through the village's only gate, the massive steel doors being slammed closed behind her.

Ashi took a steadying breath and raised her daggers as the ground began to tremble, the sound of moving robotic parts filling the air. Ashi waited. Slowly but surely, dust began to fill the air in the distance, across the massive field that bordered on prairie. Then, the Beetle drones became visible. They were scrambling rapidly across the ground, faster than any she had read or heard about before. And these had semi-humanoid black robots on top of them, each robot holding a katana. Ashi sprinted forward. If she allowed them close to the wall, there would be no stopping them.

As soon as she was close enough, she hurled one of her daggers into the lead Beetle Drone, the drone exploding and sending the dagger flying back to Ashi. She caught it, then slashed, beginning to carve her way into the drones. They swarmed around her, disregarding the city in favor of Aku's wayward daughter. She spun, slashed, blocked, and countered constantly, daggers tearing through both robots and Beetle Drones alike. Within minutes she had amassed a very large pile of broken machines. She flipped over it, hurling both daggers into the massive sea of moving robots, both finding a mark and making it explode, the daggers and pieces of Beetle Drone scattering and destroying even more, clearing her a place to land.

As she landed, she pulled out her Kusarigama, spinning the sickle over her head. She spun, the sickle flashing around through the air and splitting all of the drones around her open, each exploding instantly. Then, she spun it over her head once before spinning the other way, repeating her last attack before flicking her arm, wrapping the chain around another Beetle Drone. She spun, swinging it in a circle before hurling it into a group of them, the entire group exploding. She spun to attack another Beetle Drone but the robot on its back slashed the chain, breaking it. She hurled the chain aside, drawing a pair of jagged cleavers and sprinted forward, slashing her way through the drones once again. However, after a few moments, one of her blades snapped. She spun, finishing off the drone then blocked a katana, noticing a crack in that blade as well.

She shoved the sword away and slashed the drone as she dew a mace. Sure enough, the sword broke. Then, she spun, hurling the mace through a drone's head where it exploded, the spikes shooting outward and shredding hundreds of drones. Then, she spun once again, sidestepping a katana before grabbing the handle and breaking the arm holding it, slashing the beetle and robot both then removing the arm and shifting her grip on the sword, readying herself. The beetles swarmed around and around her in circles, leaving enough room that she couldn't attack without moving, but neither could they. She looked around, waiting, tense. Suddenly, they all stopped. Then, they began to open a path ahead of her. her head snapped around toward it as she stared at a new figure. A man dressed in decorative armor riding on a horse. He had a double-ended spear in one hand, and two swords strapped to his side. His eyes glowed green as he stared at her and green fog rolled through the air from him.

"So you must be in charge then," Ashi said, turning toward him, sword raised.

The Horseman dismounted and began to walk toward her. It was tall. Her head came up to about mid chest on it. As it grew closer, its armor and skin remained black, its eyes continuing to glow green. A machine. It had to be a machine.

"You are the traitorous daughter of Aku," the Horseman stated, deep voice distorted slightly by its mask. "You must be punished for your crimes."

"You're the one that hurt Jack, aren't you?" Ashi asked.

"I defeated the Samurai in combat," the Horseman said. "But you saved his life. For that betrayal, you will be executed."

"Jack is my friend," Ashi said. "I saved him because he is good, and he is trying to save the world from Aku."

"It matters not why," the Horseman said. "Only that you did. For that, prepare to be exterminated."

"If you believe you are capable of it," Ashi said, crouching, readying herself.

Then, the Horseman lunged, stabbing his spear at her. She swept it aside, slashing at him only for him to step back out of the way then spin the staff, ramming the other end into her. She flew backward, flipping and slashing the beetle drones to clear herself room to land. Once she did, she ducked to the side out of the way of the spear again, slashing it aside and lunging at the Horseman. The Horseman stepped out of the way again then spun, the back spearhead cutting a small gash into Ashi's side before the Horseman tripped her, stabbing down at her. She rolled aside then flipped to her feet, slashing at him and he leapt back, leaving the spear which, even with almost a foot of it in the ground, was still double her height. The Horseman drew a katana and Ashi readied herself again.

"You fight well," the Horseman said. "But you have no honor."

"What would a machine like you know about honor?" Ashi snapped before sprinting forward.

The Horseman deflected her first slash, then split her side open. Ashi screamed in pain, even as she spun and slashed, the Horseman having already moved out of range. She held a hand to her side and lunged, slashing at him rapidly. He blocked every slash she threw for several seconds before backhanding her, sending her flying. She crashed down hard and slowly pushed herself up using the sword to stand then flipping it around again, holding it in her right hand, her left back on her wound. She charged, leaping into the air and slashing downward at the Horseman, but he knocked her sword aside before stabbing up at her in a flurry of movement, his sword hitting her fast and often enough to hold her in the air for several seconds before he let her fall and swung a football kick into her face, launching her backward. She flew over the beetle drones and they cleared the way for her to land before reforming around her, leaving a path for the Horseman.

Ashi coughed, blood splattering across the ground before pushing herself up, looking down at her bloodstained and ruined outfit. She staggered to one side, then to the other before stabbing the sword into the ground, catching herself. She looked up at the Horseman, seeing him already standing in front of her.

"Time for you to die," the Horseman said, raising his sword.

It began to fall and Ashi squeezed her eyes closed. She heard the whistle of the sword passing through the air. Then, it hit something metal. Her eyes flew open, finding Jack standing before her, the sword he had gotten from his village barely holding back the Horseman's. He shoved it upward and stepped forward, slashing at the Horseman, only for the Horseman to sidestep the slash and slash at Jack. Jack spun, ducking under the blade and slashing at the Horseman again. The Horseman avoided the slash and swung his foot around in a roundhouse kick, slamming it into Jack's head and launching him into Ashi, both of them crashing through the Beetle Drones before they could get out of the way. They rolled to a stop and Jack stood, carefully helping Ashi up before picking up his sword.

"What do we do?" Ashi asked, picking up her own sword but swaying heavily. "Can you beat him?"

"No," Jack said, looking around. "There should be a ruined temple to the east. We must reach it if we are to survive this battle."

"But what about the village?" Ashi asked. "And you're still wounded."

"The village will be fine," Jack said. "Now that the Horseman knows we are here, he will pursue us. And the Scotsman and his daughters can handle the beetle drones just fine."

Ashi nodded, glancing to he east again. Jack nodded and sheathed his sword before sweeping her up into his arms as he took off at a sprint, the thunder of hundreds of thousands of mechanical feet following them, gaining on didn't dare look back. She looked ahead of them, seeing a ruin in the distance, stuck into the side of a mountain. Finally, she looked back, eyes widening. The Beetle Drones were barely five hundred meters away. The Horseman was ahead of them, quickly gaining on his horse.

"We're not going to make it!" Ashi shouted over the thunder of the drones feet.

"Have faith, Ashi," Jack said. "We are almost there."

Then, Jack leapt into the air as the ground below him fell away. The ground ahead continued to fall for several seconds before stopping, Jack just barely managing to reach the far side and continuing. Ashi looked back to see the Horseman and the beetle drones stopped on the far side.

"The canyon won't hold them for long," Jack said. "But now we will make it safely."

Ashi nodded and remained silent as they ran, her head beginning to go light from blood loss. As they began to near the temple, Ashi looked back again, seeing that the Horseman was even close than before. By now, her head was resting on Jack's shoulder. She tried to speak but the effort of forming a coherent sentence was too much at the moment. She managed to get her arm to move as the Horseman lowered his spear, planning to impale Jack. Ashi got her hand to the side of his neck and tried to pull, barely managing to put pressure. Jack seemed to get the message, however, because he dove to the side, the Horseman shooting past. Then, Jack was on his feet again, sprinting at the door as the Horseman curved around for another try. As he ran, Jack grabbed Ashi by the arms swinging her around and landing her on his left shoulder before drawing his sword. When the Horseman reached them, Jack slashed the spear to the side and slashed the horse's side, sparks and wires bursting out of it before it collapsed, throwing the Horseman off then exploding. Then, Jack put his sword away just as they entered the temple. A moment later, the Horseman's spear hit the stone above the entrance, making it collapse instantly as Jack ran. The wall of falling debris began to grow closer until Jack dove through a doorway, a cloud of dust following but the ceiling here holding.

"We made it, Ashi," Jack said, sitting up and turning to her. "Are you alright?"

Ashi managed to shake her head weakly and Jack looked around for something he could use as a bandage. After a moment, he ripped a piece of her pant leg off and bandaged the gash in her side with it, then lifted her again and carried her away from the doorway.

"Rest, Ashi," Jack said. "We'll be safe in here. For now."

Ashi nodded and rested her head against him, drifting off instantly.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Samurai Jack or any of the characters.

* * *

A Way Out

Jack sat beside Ashi and sighed, checking the stitches he had done on her gash by the light of the fire. She would heal, and the bleeding had stopped. But she was going to have a scar. Jack had also been given a new robe, the same as his old one and a set of sandals. He stood walking to the the pool of water he had found, hanging his robe on a rock ledge beside the pool before slipping off his sandals and underwear and getting in, cleaning himself quickly. One he was clean, he got out, drying himself with the robe before pulling his underwear and sandals back on, leaving the robe hanging up to dry. Then, he walked over to his sword and sat down, staring at his reflection. He reached back, grabbing his hair and cutting it short as he used to wear it, then drew a knife, using the sword's reflection to shave his face. Once finished, he reached up to an exposed root, breaking a piece off and using it to pin his hair up in a topknot for the first time in countless years.

"You know, I think you look better like that," Ashi's voice suddenly spoke up, Jack looking back at her before smiling.

"Thank you," Jack said. "Thank you for saving my life."

"I didn't," Ashi said. "I just got you to the village and got arrested. They healed you."

"But you gave them the chance," Jack said. "And you also saved me at my village."

"Well you've been saving my life since we met," Ashi said. "Even while I was trying to kill you. I have a pretty steep debt to repay."

"You owe me nothing," Jack said. "How do you feel?"

"Okay," Ashi said. "Thanks to you, again."

Jack walked over and sat beside a fire, picking up a skewer with a piece of meat on it. He held it out to her and she accepted it, thanking him.

"What is it?" Ashi asked.

"Rabbit," Jack said, picking up his own skewer. "I figured you must be hungry."

"Starving," Ashi said, taking a bite as she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Tunnels under the temple," Jack said. "They were made so that the priests could escape if any enemies came for them or the riches of the temple."

"Riches?" Ashi asked.

"Before Aku, temples like these would have treasuries and vaults filled with gold and treasure, payments and tributes from the faithful," Jack said. "This temple was raided and cleaned out long ago."

"I see," Ashi nodded, finishing her skewer and taking a second. "Where do the tunnels let out?"

"I do not know," Jack said. "But I'm sure it will be somewhere safer than where we went in."

Ashi laughed, then winced holding her side.

"Definitely," Ashi grinned before they ate silently.

When they were done, Jack stood, picking up his sword and walking toward the door.

"I will take watch," Jack said.

Ashi nodded and he left the room. Ashi carefully and gingerly pulled the remains of her shredded body suit off. Truth be told, once it was off she wasn't altogether much more exposed than she had been with it on. She made her way into the pool, looking around for anything she could use as clothes. All she saw around herself were leaves and a little grass. She sighed, but decided she could make do. She began to clean herself, then began to make herself a dress out of the leaves.

* * *

Jack scanned the dark tunnels before sighing. There was no way in. Or out. There was nothing. They were stuck. He turned, beginning to head back. He retraced his steps, getting turned around a couple of times, then finally reached the room they had been in and froze, eyes widening in surprise. Ashi was in the water, her ruined bodysuit on the ground beside it. She was standing with her back to him, doing something with the large leaves and grass beside the pool, but he couldn't see what. The water reached low on her hips, keeping her lower body covered, and her facing away meant he couldn't see anything, but still he found himself unable to move or look away. After a moment, she turned, looking back toward the tunnel and froze, eyes wide. Finally Jack snapped out of his state of shock, staggering backward.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Jack stammered, turning away. "I-I didn't mean to...S-Sorry."

He hurried out of the chamber and stopped after a couple of corners, setting his forehead against the wall and trying to clear his head. After several minutes, Ashi finally stepped around the corner, blushing slightly from what had happened earlier and now wearing a dress made from nothing but leaves. It had a strap over the right shoulder with several leaves sticking up from the shoulders, the short skirt bottom was several leaves hanging loosely down around her legs from a darker green belt, she had a pair of "boots" made by wrapping leaves around her feet and lower legs up to just below her knees, a similarly made forearm sleeve on her right arm and upper arm sleeve on her left, and had a necklace made from a short length of string with several red leaves spaced along it. Her hair was also styled differently. Instead of being combed up into a point, it now hung freely behind her, naturally sweeping to her left.

"So?" Ashi asked after a moment. "What do you think?"

"Uh...it looks...uh...very...um...good," Jack stammered, also blushing. "Um...pretty."

Ashi blushed a little more but smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," she said. "So, which way's out?"

"I...uh...checked all of these passage ways," Jack said, grateful for a change of subject and turned to look down the tunnel, away from her. "I could not find an exit. Perhaps there is one back through the other room."

Ashi nodded and they walked back to that room, searching it for any sign of an exit, with no luck. Finally, Ashi sat down beside the water, sighing.

"We're trapped, aren't we?" Ashi asked.

"There's fresh air," Jack said. "Which means that air is still getting in through the entrance. After a short rest, I'll try to dig us a way out."

"Jack, a hundred feet of temple collapsed, and mountain on top of it," Ashi said. "Even if air _is_ getting through it, we can't."

Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"Where did you get the rabbit?" Ashi asked.

"It was also trapped in here," Jack said. "I found it near the entrance. A falling rock had hit it in the head and killed it."

"I see," Ashi said, the small glimmer of hope she had had fading as she stared into the pool of water.

Jack watched her for a moment before also looking to the pool. Suddenly, a thought struck both and they looked at each other.

"The water!" both gasped.

"It has to come from somewhere," Ashi said.

"And that could be our way out," Jack finished. "I'll go and check."

He dropped his sword and robe, diving into the water instantly. The fire light that was illuminating the room didn't reach under the water, so he began to feel along the bottom. Finally, he found an underwater tunnel and resurfaced, gasping for breath.

"There's a hole," Jack said. "I don't know how far it is. I'll follow it as far as I can."

"What if there's no exit?" Ashi asked. "Will you come back?"

Jack hesitated. If there was no exit and the tunnel was deep enough, he'd drown. He could hold his breath for a long time, but not forever.

"Of course I will," Jack said. "I'm not leaving you again. I'll be back shortly."

Ashi nodded and Jack dove back under, swimming into the tunnel and following it, feeling along the top of it. As he swam, the tunnel stretched on further and further. All too soon, his lungs were screaming in protest, screaming for air. He squeezed his eyes closed. He couldn't see anyway. He fought to not breath, pulling himself along the tunnel He had to find air. He couldn't make it back. The tunnel had to end. There had to be a way out. Suddenly his hand reached the end of the tunnel, and he stopped, fear beginning to grip him. He opened his eyes, still too dark to see. He felt the wall. Maybe there was a crack. he found one. He wished he had his sword, but he'd have to make do. He gripped the wall on either side, pulling himself at the wall feet first, both feet crashing into it, feeling the wall give but not break. He pulled back, ramming it again. It broke apart but the sudden shock made his airway open, water rushing in. He plugged his nose instantly, pulling himself out through the hole and then letting himself float for a moment to orient himself toward up and going that way. Air. There had to be air. His lungs screamed. His head began to go numb. He couldn't feel his limbs moving. He couldn't feel the water. He was too late.

Suddenly, his hand felt cold. Air. He swung his arm, pulling himself up out of the water and gasping, coughing up water and wiping his eyes, looking around. There was light. Not much, but a little. He turned slowly, looking around. He was in a massive underground chamber that was flooded more than twenty feet, probably thirty. Finally he spotted land and swam toward it, gauging the distance as he swam. Finally, he reached it, estimating a half mile. He lay on his back, panting and slowly regaining his breath and energy. The swim back was going to be hell. As soon as he felt recharged enough, he dove into the water, swimming back a half mile to the wall of the chamber and swimming down, feeling around for the hole. Once he found it, he swam back to the surface, regaining his breath then swimming back under, taking the tunnel as fast as he could. Once again, his lung began to scream for air before he made it. He wasn't sure if Ashi could hold her breath as long as him. But she would have to. There was no other way out. Finally, just as the edges of his mind began to grow hazy, he reached the pool and surfaced, coughing and sputtering, gasping for breath. Ashi shouted in relief and joy, rushing to the edge of the pool and grabbing his arm, pulling him out and sitting him up, letting him cough out what water had managed to seep in through his nose.

"It's far," Jack said after he had managed to stop coughing. "Very far. We might be better off trying to dig our way out."

"We're swimming," Ashi said. "I can do it."

Jack sighed and nodded, setting his head back against her arm and trying to slow his breathing. After he had managed to regain his strength again, he pulled his robe back on, along with his sword. They would slow him down a bit, but he wasn't leaving them behind.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, glancing at Ashi, seeing her slinging her own katana, a large leaf used as a sling since it had no sheath, across her back.

"Ready," she nodded.

"Use your hands to pull yourself along the tunnel," Jack said. "You'll need the extra speed, but you'll also not be able to see. Remember, there's no air until we get to the other end of the tunnel, then swim up thirty feet. It takes several minutes."

Ashi nodded and Jack sighed. He turned back to the pool, took a breath, and dove in. As soon as Ashi was in, he took her hand, pulling her to the tunnel then releasing it and beginning to crawl quickly along the tunnel. He could just barley hear Ashi doing the same behind him. They both fought to crawl through the tunnel faster, the tunnel curving and winding along. Jack's chest began to tighten. He was nearing his limit. But it had been less time than the last few tries. He began to move faster. He had to hurry. His lungs began to scream, his blood pounding in his ears. He had to breathe. He couldn't hold out much longer. Finally, he reached the end of the tunnel, kicking off and swimming up to the surface, bursting free and gasping for breath. He turned, looking around for Ashi, regaining his breath. Except, there was no Ashi. His eyes widened and he took another breath, diving back under and returning to the tunnel,swimming through it quickly, hands out in front of him. Seconds ticked by as he continued. How far back, how long ago, had she run out of air? Finally his hand reached her, feeling the grass of her dress, and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her against him as he dragged himself back through the tunnel, racing along with the added help of his adrenaline, before exiting the tunnel and breaking the surface. He checked for breathing, or a pulse, but there was nothing. And the island was too far away.

"Come on Ashi, breathe!" Jack pleaded.

Suddenly, something wrapped around his leg, dragging him through the water painfully fast. He grabbed Ashi's sword, slashing the tentacle and freeing himself, the water vibrating with the pained roar, then looked around. They were close to the island now. He swam to it quickly, dragging Ashi out of the water and laying her down, abandoning her sword near the edge. He knelt before her, instantly beginning chest compressions. He could save her. He had to be able to save her. He had been the one who left her behind. It was his fault. She was dead because of him.

"No!" Jack growled. "You're not allowed to die, Ashi. Breathe!"

He bent down, giving her one breath and waiting for her to start on her own. When she didn't, he gave her a second. Still nothing. He began chest compressions again. One breath. Nothing. Two. he sensed her moving and instantly sat up out of the way, Ashi sitting bolt upright and coughing, water splattering across the ground. She continued to cough for several minutes, leaning against Jack as he held her upright.

"You saved me again," Ashi finally said as they sat there, regaining their strength.

"I did not want you to die," Jack said. "I am sorry about before. I did not mean to..."

"It's alright," Ashi said. "It was an accident. I know you didn't mean to."

Jack nodded, staring out across the water, searching for where the tiny amount of light was coming from, or for the thing that had tried to attack him, but ended up putting him on the island with Ashi. He could spot neither.

"Which way now?" Ashi asked.

"I do not know," Jack said. "But we are not alone. Something tried to grab me while I was saving you."

Ashi nodded and looked around.

"There's light," Ashi said. "Looks like it's coming from over there."

She pointed and Jack nodded. Then, she set her head back against his shoulder.

"Rest," Jack said. "I'll keep watch. Once you're rested, we'll swim for the exit."

Ashi nodded and closed her eyes, drifting off.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Samurai Jack or any of the characters.

* * *

Samurai vs Kraken

Jack gently shook Ashi's shoulder, waking her.

"I am sorry, Ashi, but it is time for us to go," Jack said.

Ashi nodded and stood, looking around. The light was much brighter now, allowing them to see that there were stalagmites around the area they were in, which had the island and the tunnel they entered through, then there were massive stone pillars sticking up out of the water here and there but it was mostly open water with the only other bit of land being a small section of stone around the mouth of a cave nearly a mile away.

"Didn't you say there was something in the water?" Ashi asked.

"Yes," Jack nodded. "I do not know what, but it has tentacles, and grabbed me after I had rescued you."

"Well, if you can cut your way free, then it can probably be killed if need be," Ashi said. "Shall we?"

Jack nodded and they both dove into the water, swimming between the stalagmites and pushing off, swimming hard and fast. Still they both knew they weren't going to make it without a fight. Within mere minutes of beginning to swim, a large, thick tentacle wrapped around Jack's waist, dragging him under the surface. Jack drew his sword as soon as he could, driving it down into the tentacle then ripping it free, the massive creature's glowing red eyes shining up at him out of the darkness. From what he could tell, the creature was bluish and looked like some type of octopus or squid but with many more tentacles. It roared, the water vibrating and the sound actually making it through rather easily. Jack turned, swimming as fast as he could, quickly nearing the surface and and Ashi. Then, a curled up tentacle shot through the water, crashing into his gut like a punch and launching him out and at the side of a stalactite on the ceiling a hundred feet over the water. He flipped, stabbing his sword into it and looked down as a massive shadow formed below Ashi.

"Ashi!" Jack shouted as she reached a pillar. "Climb that!"

Ashi reacted instantly, stabbing the pillar then flipping up onto the sword and flipping upward, taking the sword and stabbing it into the pillar higher, repeating the steps until she was level with him, both staring down at the massive shadow below them. Tentacles began to rise out of the water around them, all of them the same shade of blue-grey and all of them lacked the suckers of a squid or octopus. The tentacles were simply rounded and leathery, based on the feeling of being grabbed by them twice now.

"What do we do?" Ashi asked.

Jack ripped his sword out of the stalactite, grabbing the hand hold the blade had formed and watching the tentacles around him.

"Don't get caught," Jack said. "Cut the tentacles off."

Ashi nodded just as a tentacle swung around at Jack. Jack slashed it as another swung around. He slashed that one too, looking around then straight down, seeing the eyes glaring up at him. He glanced at Ashi, seeing that she was slashing tentacles right and left. The problem was, the tentacles kept regrowing. He looked up. Then, he pulled himself up and moved his hand, driving his sword back into the stalactite and wrapping his legs around it. Then, he flipped himself upside down, wrapping one arm around the stalactite below the sword, his legs around it above, and gripping the sword. Then, he yanked the sword toward him, breaking the stalactite off and dropping it at the creature. It crashed down and the shadow jerked before the water darkened still further, a deafening roar of pain ringing out. He flipped, leaping to a second stalactite then from there to the pillar, driving his sword in beside Ashi, landing with his feet against it and looking at the creature then up at the top of the pillar.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

Ashi nodded and Jack looked back down at the creature as it roared, shooting toward them. Then, the creature rammed into the pillar, the pillar cracking and shaking, Ashi's sword breaking loose. Jack caught Ashi by the arm instantly and swung her around, hurling her to a stalactite before looking down at the creature again. It roared, moving to ram the stalactite again, Jack wrapping his legs around it just before more cracks burst into life, his sword slipping free. He drove it in one last time and set his feet against the pillar, glaring at the creature.

"Come on foul beast," Jack growled. "Once more."

The creature roared, streaking forward even faster than before and Jack leapt away from the pillar just as the creature blasted through the base. The result was instant. The creature began to slow and the rest of the pillar broke free of the roof of the cave, which began to crumble and fall. Tons of stone crashed down into the water on the creature, which roared in pain, the water darkening with its dark purple blood, obscuring the shadow.

Jack pulled himself out of the water onto a stalagmite and looked around. Aside from several small pieces of rubble still falling, everything was still. He turned, leaping from stalagmite to stalagmite toward Ashi, planning to get up away from the water. Suddenly, a tentacle shot out of the water, whipping sideways and smashing him away from Ashi, toward the exit. He bounced off the water once before crashing down hard and beginning to sink.

"Jack!" Ashi screamed as the creature raced along after him through the water.

Just as she jumped off the stalactite, meaning to dive in, a tentacle shot out, catching her and binding her arms to her sides before dragging her through the water behind the creature. Jack sensed the creature coming and swam back to the surface then turned, swimming away from it. He reached a trail of stalagmites just barely reaching out of the water and with rounded tops and began to run along them like stepping stones. Behind them, the creature smashed straight through, the stalactite he had dropped on it racing through the water like a massive fin. Finally Jack stopped, having reached the wall of the cave, very far from the exit and with no idea where Ashi was.

Just as he turned to face the creature, raising his sword, a tentacle holding Ashi burst out of the water, Ashi gasping for air then biting it hard enough for it to let go. She raised her arm as another tentacle caught her by her arm, bringing her along yet again. Jack crouched, readying himself just as the water erupted, the creature, in all it's horrifying glory, bursting out, roaring ferociously at Jack before lowering it head to ram him. He leapt into the air, flipping over it then stabbed its back as it hit the wall exploding straight through into a second cave system. Water rushed past instantly, turning the massive tunnel into a gigantic water slide, the creature speeding along it, smashing through stalactites, pillars, and stalagmites with ease, even as massive chunks of rubble crashed down on his back. One chunk smashed the stalactite stuck in the creature's back and the creature roared in pain. Jack looked back at Ashi, who was fighting to get free but to no avail. Both her arms were now being restrained. Jack noticed a jagged rock stuck in the creature's back beside him and grabbed it, ripping it out and tucking it into his robe. Then, he wrenched his sword out, tumbling backward along the creature. As he neared the tentacles, he drove it back in, stopping himself, then pulled out the rock, stabbing that into it and ripping the sword out, twisting around and slashing a tentacle as it reached for him. The creature roared in pain and Jack turned himself, beginning to use the sword and stone together to crawl backward along the creature, then up the tentacle holding Ashi, sword arm. Once he was high enough, he slashed it, cutting it off. The creature roared again as Jack flipped, stabbing his sword into the tentacle as the rock snapped and he nearly fell off the creature. He looked up and ahead of him as Ashi cut herself free, falling toward him. He caught her arm as she passed, pulling her to him so that she could wrap her arms around him.

"Hold onto me!" He shouted over the roar of water and the collisions of monster against stone.

Ashi squeezed tighter and Jack took her sword, beginning to climb back along the creature with them, the creature roaring angrily. A tentacle tried to swat at them but Jack rolled, using Ashi's sword to split the tentacle vertically, the creature roaring and yanking the tentacle back. Then, Jack was climbing along the creature again. When he reached the base of its skull, he pushed himself up slightly, looking ahead. There were dozens of stalactites and stalagmites left, but he could see an exit with a massive body of open water beyond. Whether the ocean or a huge lake he didn't know, but either way he needed to kill the creature before they got there. he looked up before ripping Ashi's sword out of the creature and pulling it back.

"Sorry about this Ashi!" Jack shouted then hurled it.

It spun through the air, stabbing into a stalactite in the distance, cracks shooting around the stalactite but it held.

"Knife!" Jack shouted.

Ashi handed him one and Jack hurled that. It sped through the air before hitting the end of Ashi's sword, driving it in further. Then, there was a massive crack and the stalactite broke free. As it fell, it began to turn before the creature swallowed it, roaring in pain instantly. Jack swore. He was hoping to impale the creature's head. Then, they burst out of the tunnel, sailing into the open air. As soon as they did, Jack ripped the sword free and leapt off, wrapping his arms around Ashi and splashing down into the water then resurfacing, looking around. There was a beach a short distance away and they both swam to it quickly, dragging themselves out then backing away from it as a massive cloud of the creature's blood began to trail toward them. The creature burst out of the water, roaring and Jack spun, stepping in front of Ashi protectively. Then, the roar cut short, before an explosively loud sound like a cough rang out and a massive balled up tentacle crashed into the ground beside them, barely missing. Jack turned, both staring up at the creature as it clutched at its throat with a pair of massive clawed hands, each with three fingers and a thumb. Sticking out from between the fingers of one hand was the pointed, bloody end of the stalactite the creature had swallowed, having somehow gotten stuck in the creature's throat, impaling the wall and spilling its thick blood all over the ground.

It coughed again and the stalactite jerked, ripping its throat open. The creature reared back, a loud gurgling roar of pain escaping before it tipped sideways, going silent and crashing down on the beach. Jack and Ashi stared at it. It was massive. Nearly a hundred feet tall with a heavily muscled humanoid upper body, a bulbous head with no neck, a mouth with rows of teeth lining all sides of it, a pair of now dulled eyes the color of blood, slit nostrils, and tentacles extending from where its waist would be if it were human. It had countless tentacles, some twenty feet across but most roughly four or five feet. Its skin was a blue-grey and was leathery skin.

"It's the Kraken," Jack breathed.

"The what?" Ashi asked.

"A giant monster of the sea that has existed for all time and destroys anything and anyone who enters its territory," Jack said. "Even Aku feared it."

"Is...Is it dead?" Ashi asked.

Jack carefully picked up a stone and hurled it, hitting one of the creature's eyes. It remained motionless.

"It's dead," Jack nodded. "I can't believe we just killed the Kraken."

"That's incredible," Ashi breathed.

"Come on," Jack said. "We should find a place to hide while we rest. The horseman is probably looking for us."

Ashi nodded and they turned, hurrying into the trees further up the beach, finding a small cave after a little bit and hiding in it. Both were exhausted, and both passed out in minutes, too tired to worry about taking watch.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Samurai Jack or any of the characters.

* * *

Located

Jack sat bolt upright, gasping for breath and looking around. The last thing he remembered was drowning in an underground lake. He looked around at the cave then out through the mouth of the cave, staring at the trees beyond. Memories began to seep back in slowly. Finally, he relaxed, lying back down as his mind caught up to his and Ashi's passing out. he sat bolt upright again, looking around. No Ashi.

"Ashi?" Jack called.

There was a scrape outside the cave and Jack grabbed his sword, hand on the grip, only for Ashi to poke her head into view.

"Sorry," Ashi said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I kind of ruined my dress in my sleep. I'm just making a new one. I'll be done in a few minutes."

Jack stared at her for a moment before beginning to laugh, lying down on his back as relief flooded him, bubbling out as rolls of laughter.

"Are you alright?" Ashi asked.

"Yes," Jack sighed, finally stopping laughing. "You simply scared me."

"Sorry," Ashi said. "I'll just be a minute."

She ducked back out of sight and Jack sat up, stretching then standing and picking up his sword, slipping it back through his obi just as Ashi stepped back into view, the new dress exactly the same as before. She beamed at Jack and twirled and Jack smiled, happy to see she was safe. He walked out of the cave and quickly climbed a tree, looking around. His jaw dropped. He couldn't believe they were so close. There, a couple of miles through the jungle away, was a massive temple designed to look like Aku seated in a throne of flames. Except most of the flames had broken off with time, as had most of Aku's horns. And one foot. Jack slid to the ground and sighed.

"We are in luck," Jack said. "It's only a couple of miles to the temple where I lost my sword. From there, we must descend into a pit. I'm not actually sure how far to the bottom, though."

"I'll make us some rope on the way," Ashi said, beginning to gather leaves, grass, sticks, and vines.

As they walked, Jack slashed their way through the brush and bushes, eyes scanning for glanced at Ashi periodically, noticing that the rope continued to grow so quickly that soon it seemed to have made its own dress. He smirked, shaking his head and looking forward again just as he slashed some bushes and found himself at the top of a cliff. He stopped, eyes wide, and Ashi barely managed to stop behind him. They stared at the cliff, then around. It wasn't a cliff so much as a massive hole a couple hundred feet across.

"I don't even want to know what made that," Ashi said.

"Neither do I," Jack said as they made their way around then continued, a little more carefully now.

They passed several more holes of the same size, but eventually they made it to the temple, Ashi and Jack working together to drag more rope than Jack cared to guess the length of. Jack led Ashi into the temple and through the maze of hallways and passageways quickly, something Ashi noticed.

"You remember this place well," Ashi said.

"It is the location of my greatest failure," Jack said. "I remember it perfectly."

Finally he stopped as they reached the top of a massive hole with a green glow emanating from the bottom and green fog rolling out of it slowly. Jack drove his sword into the ground, tying the rope off to it, then threw the rest into the hole. They waited, listening carefully, until they heard the satisfying thump of a massive pile of rope hitting the ground.

"I think you made a little too much," Jack said, stepping up to the side of the rope and wrapping it around his back, holding it with his left hand in front of himself and his right out tot he side, the rope against his back. "Do you know how to do this?"

Ashi shook her head so Jack nodded, easily seeing she was scared.

"Come here," Jack said.

She stepped up in front of him, wrapping her arms around him and he lifted the rope again.

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Ashi nodded.

Jack nodded and leaned backward, stepping out onto the wall inside the hole. Ashi gasped as he started to tip, clinging to him and keeping her eyes shut until he stopped.

"Tell me when we're down," Ashi said, keeping her face buried in his chest.

Jack chuckled, beginning to make his way carefully down the side of the pit. They inched their way lower, entering the fog after a bit, then continuing. Then, finally, Jack stopped, his feet having found open air. He stopped, staring down at the ground below before looking at Ashi.

"Ashi, wrap your arms and legs around me and don't let go," Jack said.

Ashi did as instructed and Jack flipped, catching the rope under his right thigh then spinning so that it was across his front, between himself and Ashi, and he was in a sitting position. Then, he slowly, carefully, lowered them down into the massive chamber they were in. As He did, the muscles in his leg, the rope burn developing agains his upper chest and Ashi's arms, and the muscles in his forearms and hands began to scream in pain. Then, finally, his left foot felt solid ground. He stopped, feeling around, finding that it wasn't just a single spot.

"Ashi, you can climb down now," Jack said.

Ashi opened her eyes, looking around and seeing nothing but bright green fog around them. She carefully climbed down, stepping out of the way and Jack lowered himself down so that he was balancing on his left foot before unwinding himself from the rope, instantly massaging his forearms.

"Here," Ashi said, holding out her katana. "You'll need it more than I will."

Jack thanked her then slipped his left hand into her right, beginning to make his way through the fog, staring at the ground. Except, the sword wasn't there.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
